Chichi e a Garrafa
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Chichi se considerava a melhor mãe e esposa do universo... e nem mesmo uma garrafa térmica iria provar o contrário!


_**Fanfic escrita para o "FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

_Tema: 37 - Garrafa Térmica_

-

Chichi considerava-se uma ótima esposa.

Afinal não é qualquer mulher que se casa com o homem mais forte do universo, certo? Ainda mais homem com a fome de Goku... Havia dias em que a pobre Chichi passava a manhã inteira cozinhando para logo depois ver a comida ser devorada e uma montanha de louças para lavar ser deixada sobre a mesa.

Mas Chichi não reclamava... Afinal era uma ótima esposa...

E ótima mãe também! Não fosse por ela Gohan não seria o menino inteligente e estudioso que é! Seria um viciado em lutas como o pai...

Então, seguindo sua rotina de mulher e mãe exemplar, Chichi acordou cedo para preparar o café. Goku já havia saído para seu treino matinal – porque ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar um dia sem lutar com alguém! Obviamente ela não permitiu que Gohan fosse junto... Ele passara a noite estudando e merecia um bom descanso. Chichi sentia orgulho ao ver que seu filho não viraria um degenerado como o pai...

Encheu o bule com água e colocou sobre o fogão para que fervesse enquanto ela separava as folhas de chá. Vasculhou a pia em busca da garrafa térmica que Bulma lhe dera de presente. Uma das novas invenções da Corporação Cápsula, facilitando a vida das donas de casa... Encontrou o objeto sobre a mesa, provavelmente Goku tomara o restante do chá feito a noite antes de ir treinar.

Chichi começou a cantarolar uma canção que costumava cantar para Gohan, pegando a garrafa da mesa e trazendo-a junto a pia. Quando a água ferveu, jogou as folhas dentro do bule, apreciando o aroma do chá. Girou a tampa da garrafa...

Hum?

Oh, devia estar um pouco presa... Chichi deu dois tapinhas no fundo da garrafa e tentou abri-la novamente.

Nada.

Usou um pouco mais de força dessa vez, tentando girar a tampa para um lado e para o outro. Não cedeu nem um milímetro.

Mas Chichi não desistira. Afinal, era a melhor esposa e a melhor mãe do universo... Não perderia para uma garrafa térmica!

Arregaçou as mangas e aqueceu as palmas das mãos, esfregando-as vigorosamente... Então atacou a garrafa, um golpe certeiro bem no meio da tampa. Infelizmente isso só lhe rendeu uma baita dor e uma mão inchada.

Chichi estava _começando_ a ficar nervosa. Logo Gohan acordaria e que tipo de mãe ela seria se o café da manhã de seu rebento não estivesse pronto?!

Segurou a garrafa com as duas mãos e tentou girar a tampa com os dentes, mordendo com toda a força de mãe que possuía... Mas a tampa não se mexeu. Sua boca doía tanto que ela chegou a pensar que havia quebrado um dente.

Agora aquela bendita garrafa tinha lhe tomado o resto de paciência que preservara! Chichi batera a garrafa diversas vezes na pia e tentara novamente abri-la. Sem sucesso. Na verdade a pia agora tinha uma pequena rachadura na ponta marmórea...

Jogou a maldita garrafa no chão, pisando inúmeras vezes, chutando contra a parede, socando-a para finalmente tentar girar a tampa novamente.

Só para se frustrar.

Largou-se de qualquer jeito em uma das cadeiras e apoiou a cabeça na mesa, arfando, completamente derrotada pela garrafa térmica que Bulma tinha lhe dado somente para caçoar da cara de Chichi por não conseguir abrir uma simples garrafa!

Nesse momento, Goku adentrou a cozinha.

- Oi Chichi! – disse o guerreiro tirando a camisa suada – Não tem café da manhã?

Chichi sentiu vontade de dizer poucas e boas para o marido, mas sua condição não lhe permitia. Apenas soltou um grunhido que faria Piccolo estremecer como uma criancinha.

- O que disse? Eu não ouvi... – Goku se aproximou da mesa, pegando a garrafa térmica do chão e levando-a à mesa.

- Nãoconsigoabriramalditagarrafa...

Goku piscou algumas vezes, relutante em perguntar novamente sobre o café da manhã. Ao invés disso perguntou por que Chichi estava tão abatida.

- Não consigo abrir a maldita garrafa!!!

O saiyajin encarou a garrafa por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir abertamente.

- Ah Chichi! É só dar um tapinha no fundo! – Goku bateu de leve no fundo da garrafa, girando a tampa facilmente e entregando o objeto aberto para a esposa.

A mulher encara a garrafa boquiaberta, com os olhos quase saltando para fora.

- Não acredito que você fez esse drama todo por causa de uma garrafa! – Goku riu.

E mesmo sendo o homem mais forte do universo, não conseguiu desviar da garrafa atirada contra sua testa.

_**

* * *

**__Yes, minha primeira fic de DragonBall Z! T.T/_

_Como diz o Rei: "São tantas emoções..." xD_

_Beijos,_

_K-chan LP_


End file.
